Bloody Rose
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: 16 years as a guardian to the vampire race Rose Hathaway always lived her life with one motto: nothing else matters but protecting my people. But when she meets the handsome Dimitri Belikov she falls for him at first sight. One problem: he's a part of an organization of vampire slayers hellbent on killing every last one. How will their love survive & how far will she go for love?


Bloody Rose

Chapter 1: Life As a Vampire

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! I'm glad that you somehow found me and this new story I have written! This idea has been floating around in my head for awhile now and I've decided to finally bring it to Fanfiction! I have to say that I'm really excited about writing this story! I have always loved the Vampire Academy series and for a long time, I have been wanting to write a story in honor of that. Now I finally am writing a story like this, and let's hope it turns out ok!**

**For those reviewers who like this story after reading the first chapter, my policy is and always has been at least six reviews before I write another chapter. That is the deal and I don't think that is very unreasonable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy as much as I wish I did. I only own my story and that's it! **

**Anyway, let's not delay any longer! On with the show!**

* * *

People today are afraid of so many things. But the thing they are most afraid of I'll be honest: there are many days where I wish I was human. Humans seem to have the easy way of life as compared to vampires. They don't have to worry about hiding who they are, they don't live under horribly false stereotypes, and most important, they don't have to deal with the pressure of living an immortal life. For as long as I can remember, I have been told that I will stop aging and live at a certain age for the rest of eternity. But if I was allowed to choose, I would choose a mortal life. Yes, humans have to deal with the difficulties of aging such as loss of memory, loss of sight, loss of the things that helped them enjoy their life, and the people around them most dear to them. But no matter what those things are, they still get to see the world at many different times and are able to appreciate it up to their last breath. Sadly, the vampires around me and my family are not able to see what I see. They've always thought what I see as nothing more than a mere childhood fascination that would pass. But it never has.

I'm so sorry. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I have yet to introduce myself.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, and as you might've guessed by my rambling, I am a vampire.

But the complicated thing is, I'm not a fully made one yet. I'm still in my transition period. This may sound kind of strange, but let me explain. It is a very long and complicated story. The thing is, vampires haven't always been the creatures that they are viewed as today. At one point in time, vampires were originally human beings. Many centuries ago, the world was surrounded by humans galore, until a great war that divided them. A group of humans that were fighting in the war found themselves outnumbered by the enemy. They were given a choice: die or kill their comrades until only a few remained to join the enemy's army. In order to save themselves from being killed, they betrayed each other and quickly turned from allies to enemies, fighting until only ten soldiers remained. They were drenched in their blood and the blood of their fallen comrades. Even when the leader of the enemy army told them that they could stop, they still went on trying to kill each other. Disgusted, he had his army pull them apart before anymore would die. He brought the remaining soldiers to the leader of their army and mocked his army's victory over his and how weak and vile his people are if they were willing to turn against each other as quickly as the remaining soldiers did. Horrified at their treachery, the leader cursed the remaining men and women to live forever in their guilt and survive on nothing but destruction and blood. But the curse didn't stop there; they would keep their human forms but only until the sun went down and they would return to the vile and bloody thirsty creatures they became when they turned on their comrades. And finally, they had the power to change back into their forms sooner, but if they showed themselves in sunlight, they would burst into flames and die. He then banished them from the land and if they returned, they would be killed. The enemy leader conquered their former master's land and they declared the new race of vampires the enemies due to the curse that had been placed upon them.

The two races began to hate each other to the point of wanting to kill the other. Their old master's army became slayers, and the new race of vampires was born. Thus began the split between the vampires and the vampire slayers.

But vampires aren't as bloodthirsty and monstrous as they were when they first were created by the curse. About four hundred years ago, when our current ruler of the vampires, Queen Tatiana came to the throne, she began to make laws to keep the vampires in line and not have them be completely feared by the humans. She refused to drink human blood as she saw it was the reason so many of her subjects went insane and bloodthirsty. She created a blood substitute which had the same components that vampires need to survive but won't turn them into monsters that have no sense of right and wrong. She also created laws that helped vampires get used to their transition stages that I have said before I am in. She observed that some vampires age faster or slower than others, and that's when she noted that some need help on their path to stop aging and become fully immortal. Just to be clear, all vampires age but eventually, they stop their aging part of their human side, and fully become a vampire upon a certain age. It is different for every single vampire including myself. I'm sixteen now, but eventually, I stop aging and become an immortal vampire as well.

Under her rule, Queen Tatiana has prevented many deaths of humans and innocent people, helped vampires stop drinking human blood, helped vampires to use their special abilities to help defend not only their race but also defend others, and even helped vampires to co-exist with humans. She is the reason that today's vampires are so peaceful and are able to live amongst humans so well.

My story begins at age sixteen, when I learned that I was going to be trained as a guardian to help defend the vampire race and fight against those who tried to disturb our peace, whether they were traitors or vampire slayers.

But the biggest surprise of my story was finding out the most important thing that I would ever learn: loyalty and love are deeper than blood.

And I would learn this through my meeting of the love of my life: Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I know: this chapter is many just backstory but if you liked it, know that it will be a lot better than this! I'm just getting warmed up! Much more to come in the next chapter! I'm very excited to start writing the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Remember at least six if you want another chapter!**

**Kagomehater4ever **


End file.
